Talk:Last Dance/@comment-3030365-20150809223236
Hi so I'd like to post my theory before the finale. To start off I'd like to mention something that came up last episode and I saw no one talking about it. It's about Mona. Alison received 4 messages on the last ep: 1. Better be at prom. It's our last chance to dance. Come alone. xo Charles. - So this is Charles who is trying to get Ali to prom to meet him/her. 2. Don't look for a wolf; seeing red is enough. Time is slipping away... - Now, I don't think this is Charles. I think this is Mona who is trying to protect Ali. Remember right after Ali read this message she saw "Red Coat" (who was actually Mona dressed up as Red Riding Hood) and followed her. So Mona was trying to distract her long enough for Charles to leave. But she failed as the next 2 texts are still from Charles. 3. My, what big eyes you have. Use them. Time's almost up. 4. Now it's just the two of us... ----------- Now about the finale. I'm not gonna write a long theory because I'm pretty tired rn but: Ever since 5x25 something about Charles' identity and even gender seemed extremely fishy to me. Season 5's Finale left us off to believe that Charles is definitely a male and is Jason's (even twin) brother. But has anyone in the show actually confirmed this? No, it's just pure theory. PLL always does this before a shocking reveal. You might say that Kenneth confirmed that Charles is Ali and Jason's brother but he actually lied. He said that Charles is one year older than Jason and they only moved to Rosewood AFTER Charles got admitted to Radley. Which is impossible because Jason is not Kenneth's son but Peter's, who met Jessica in Rosewood. So he was born in Rosewood. I don't think Kenneth knows the whole truth but is aware of some of it and is trying to protect Ali and Jason. ----------- There are 2 Charles. One is the real Charles, who is innocent and has no clue about his real connection to the DiLaurentis. I don't know his whole story but I'm very sure that he recently found out he's actually a DiLaurentis and is trying to get to the bottom of it (like the girls). Yes, I'm talking about Rhys Matthews. ----------- Now about the real reveal. I'm positive you won't like my theory but I strongly believe that Big A and the person who is impersonating Charles DiLaurentis is Bethany Young, who is Alison's twin sister. Yes, I know what you have to say, they're not going by the books, but the same exact thing happened before 2x25. NOBODY is going to expect this twist, mostly because they made us believe that Charles is a guy. You already know this story. Bethany somehow ends up in Radley and is plotting revenge on the family and mostly on Ali, escapes that night and hits Ali with a rock. After Jessica found out Ali is actually alive, she sends an e-mail to her other daughter telling her that "I can't protect you anymore", and Bethany kills her because she's scared of being exposed (and also on the fact that Ali was going to come back). ----------- The real Sara Harvey is in Bethany's grave. "Bethany Young", the girl who Melissa buried, is actually Sara Harvey and was hit by this girl who we think is Sara (confusing much lol) who was going to impersonate her. Anyways, this girl is hired by Big A to spy closely on the girls, but since she's in 6B I'm going to assume that she fell in love for Emily and is going to betray A and help the girls in this finale (very lame if you ask me). ----------- Having said that, I think that Red Coat, Black Widow and the person who is impersonating Charles are the same - Bethany Young. Maybe Sara wore the red coat as a disguise too, but really it's irrelevant.One more thing. ----------- This is how I think the episode will go:The girls are still at the prom, and someone in a red coat is spying on them. That person will turn out to be Mona, who will reveal to them that she tried to save Ali but couldn't, and then will tell them that she found out "A's lair". Mona takes them there, and the big screen in front of them reveals the identity of Charles - Rhys. They figure out that he must have taken her to Radley (since he probably must have a key because The Carissimi Group sponsored it or something). They go to Radley and see Ali talking to Charles. He turns around and is... *insert your theory here lmao*. He tells the liars his story and Ali assures him that no one knows they're there and that he's going to get help. But after Charles ends his story they all hear the police sirens arriving from outside (because Mona called the police being worried for them), and Charles is again betrayed (yes I'm already broken-hearted rofl). He runs to the roof and attempts to commit suicide. Somehow his body disappears. Then some filler scenes and then we get to see the girls after the 5 year jump. Suddenly all of their phones are ringing. It's a text from A telling them they have to come back to Rosewood (but it's actually Alison). ----------- Also since I believe the twin theory thing, I think the person who will convince the girls to come back to Rosewood is Bethany who is impersonating Ali. She's going to act weirdly and the audience is going to figure out at the end of 6x11 that that's not actually Alison. And the girls will think it's Ali. ----------- So yeah these are my thoughts. The "Wren is Charles", "Cece is Red Coat" theories are too obvious and expected by everyone imo.